


Deserve It

by Alastiel



Series: Si-fi题材AU [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我是认真的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve It

“X?”Erik把刚伸出窗外击中逼近那辆车前轮的右手缩回车内，调整位置回到驾驶座时他对着通讯器耳麦又喊了声，“X?!”  
没有回应，焦躁感从胃部直升至嘴里，这瞬的分神让一辆车越过了他，后座的枪手用四颗子弹终于击碎了他的车前窗，Erik咒骂着伏低身体，他加速逼近后举枪向其油箱和后轮施射，令其冲入一间镇上空置的修理厂后爆炸，接着快速拨动方向盘的同时踩下油门，让车头穿过街边商场的玻璃橱窗闯入室内。  
弹入车内的玻璃碎片在他裸露的脸颊和手背皮肤上刮出血痕，额上创口中迸裂出的血沿着侧脸流下，前一天被包扎起来的左肩也由于刚才的动作引出钝痛，Erik却感觉不到这些，他甚至无法专注于将车从这一团混乱的室内开出去到达另一个街口。  
三辆车从后面追上来，车内的导航监视屏告诉他另外两辆正在包抄，Erik将车再次右转，将那些柜台撞得粉碎，同时声嘶力竭地大吼，  
“Charles！！”  
耳塞里传来沙沙几声，搭档的声音终于响起来，  
“把他们引到油站去，Shark。从商场的南门出去，我就位了。”  
Erik松了口气，他庆幸于对方的安全。车载导航即刻锁定了路线，Erik依照搭档指示驾车冲向商场南门。  
油站位于两英里开外，Erik在距离200码处被击中了后轮，他把枪换到左手，用没有受伤的右臂控制方向，车身震动颠簸着，Erik把弹尽的MP5-PDW扔掉从椅子下取出HK G36C架上左臂，半躺在突然后放的椅背上向最靠近的那辆车后座的枪手扫射，枪手被射杀前释放出流弹击中了那辆车的车手，这可算是个意外收获。  
Erik放下抵在方向盘下方的膝盖，他重新调高椅背过程中已瞥见那幢较高的建筑。  
Charles在那上头。  
Erik稍作减速，剩余的四辆车迅速逼近。  
三秒后他在搭档“现在！”的吼声中踹开了早被挤压变形的车门，带着枪扑向车外，再往路面下方滚落下去。已废弃而未来得及处理改建的油站被30码开外发射出的三发榴弹依次击中并引爆了油罐，强烈爆炸震碎了附近所有建筑的玻璃，冲天而起的烈焰同时往四围蔓延，将五辆车一同吞没。  
已全力躲避仍被气浪掀飞十码远的Erik在一阵眩晕后撑起身体，他挣扎着换上通讯耳塞，搭档焦急的声音仿佛从水下深处传来，  
“Sh…shar…k，还…好吗？”  
“好极了。”他用走调的声音回答，手指摸进乱糟糟的西服口袋触到那个闪存，吹了声微弱的口哨。“填弹速度又加快了，这次你可真不温柔。”  
那头语气轻松起来，“躺一会儿，Shark。”  
“不打算来接我？”Erik把头偏向那幢建筑的方向。  
对方沉默。  
Erik不顾自己头晕目眩，噌的一下坐起身，“你受伤了？”  
“扭伤而已。躺一会，我现在可搬不动晕过去的你。”  
Erik只好躺回去，呼吸平复和脑中的鸣叫淡去后他再次坐了起来，“告诉我，Charles…”  
一声叹息，“总因为破坏称呼上的规定得在报告里附加检查部分，你不能学乖点？”  
“谁他妈在乎那个，告诉我你怎么受伤的！”Erik的舌头依然不利索，但这无法阻止他开始大吼。  
“嘘，冷静点。我从三楼跳到下面的顶棚上，落地的时候扭伤的。再由于开车到这，我想骨头上大概裂了条缝儿。”Charles的语气带点无奈和不甘。  
Erik站起身来，他拎起那架G36C，“所以你被绑住了？”  
“五分钟左右，他们马上离开了，只留了两个看守。”  
Erik安静了几秒，他没有再问什么，焦枯的味道再次充满在他恢复知觉的口腔内，他听见自己摩擦牙齿的响声。光是Charles被Shaw看到这点都让他觉得无法忍受，他还记得一年前他复仇未果，Shaw在与他对峙时言语中对Charles的无礼和不敬。  
他无法忍受这个，无法忍受那肮脏的视线落在他的Charles身上，一毫秒都不行。

 

几分钟后Erik在建筑物顶楼找到Charles，后者藏身在一堆杂物里，M79已经被拆卸装进手提袋。Erik出现时Charles并未举起手中的P226R与他相对，毕竟联结者在100码之内都能清晰地彼此感应。Erik快步走过去蹲下身体，把他的搭档和伴侣揽进怀里，拥抱一会后他侧头去吻Charles的耳尖，鬓角，再把鼻子埋进伴侣的颈侧深深嗅入那唯一能安抚他全身躁动的气息。  
Charles发出轻柔的叹息，并用手掌拍他的脊背。接着他们分开一点，Charles的眼睛在满面灰土中蓝得愈发艳丽，他用手指抚过Erik沾上干涸血迹的颧骨，把伴侣的头偏向一侧检查他额角的伤口，然后吻上他皲裂的薄唇。  
Erik沉重地呼吸着加深这个吻，他收紧一只手臂，用另一只手摘下自己和对方的耳塞扔到一旁，边用舌尖深入舔舐Charles的温热内壁，边把他抱起跨坐在自己腿间，小心地不碰到受伤的脚踝，开始磨蹭挤压两人半硬的器官。  
直到两个人把衣物从里到外都弄得更脏，Erik才抱着Charles站起身，他们在镇上找了辆车，开往另一个城市。

 

Erik把烟蒂熄灭在阳台上的盆栽里，他回到房间靠在床头，把闪存接入电脑，用Charles编写的程式开始解密，完成后他眯着眼开始浏览那些罪证。  
Charles从酒店房间的浴室里出来，他穿着被打湿大半的T恤和四角短裤，可爱地用未受伤的单脚跳着靠近床边，发现Erik只是抬头看他一眼并没有挪去旁边位置的意思。Charles眨了眨眼，直接跪上床沿再爬到Erik身上去，他翘起包扎好的脚踝把放在Erik上腹部的电脑拨去床的另一侧，手指由那赤裸结实的前胸滑向肚脐，在那里戳弄几下后再往下扯开系在胯部的浴巾。  
很快他就被Erik抱起再小心轻缓地翻身压上床垫。接着他的短裤被彻底褪下，Erik从他抬高的膝盖亲吻到脚踝上的绷带，再把腿弯圈到自己腰上。  
Charles抓紧床单呻吟，Erik在他体内的顶动稍微慢下来一些，他半睁开湿润的眼往上方看，Erik垂着眼睛，Charles在伸手抚摸他有些扎手的下巴时注意到他眼中的失焦，下一秒Charles没好气地夹了他一下，换来一声低喘。  
之后Erik再没有分心，汹涌的爱意和独占欲席卷每个细胞近乎吞没他的理智，他弯身咬住Charles的唇，在吞进伴侣小声的惊叫后把他撞进枕头里。

~~~~ 

 

Shaw终于从押解的车上下来，出现在瞄准镜里，Erik把半根烟吐掉，再将眼窝重新贴上去。  
他缓慢地呼吸了一次，扣动扳机。  
Shaw的眉心出现了一个血洞，他在两个狱警的钳制下往后缓缓倒去，双目圆睁，没来得及发出哪怕一点微弱的声息。  
Erik迅速拆卸了狙击枪，他重新站起身探头下望，检察院前那团混乱的人群从这里看过去渺小如被惊扰的蚁群。  
Erik露出一个微笑，仔细地感受着自己伴侣在脚下建筑物某个房间里舒适地沉睡。  
他把手提袋的拉链拉上，转身前从凝结冷笑的唇边溢出一句话。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。  
“Shaw滚出EC圈。”

 

Fin.

 

枪支武器全参考自POI


End file.
